Pathos, la maladie de l'âme
by Kiko-x3
Summary: Nul ne connaît le bonheur avant d'avoir goûté à la douleur. Recueil de one-shot. Label SPPS (NB : Pathos signifie en grec "souffrance, passion")
1. Become crazy

#1 Become crazy - (Juvia) « Je t'ai aimé dès notre première rencontre. Et depuis, mon cœur me martèle la poitrine et ma raison s'est envolée. Je suis devenue folle de toi. » Song-fic.

Pour commencer, je vous souhaite la bienvenu sur mon recueil de one-shot (ou drabble) ! Comme le nom l'indique, il sera composé d'histoire courte écrite en "Je". Ce recueil est là pour mettre en avant les pensées et les sentiments les plus noires, ainsi que les souffrances de nos personnages de Fairy Tail. Enfin, je vais essayer du moins... C'est mon gros défi personnel.

Pour cette première histoire, je parle essentiellement de l'amour passionné de Juvia, mais dans une situation où la douleur de ne pas être aimé en retour devient insupportable. Les fans de Juvia, ne m'en voulez pas de la torturer ainsi !

Je teste aussi pour la toute première fois le présent simple, soyez indulgent.

NDA : Parole traduite de " Going Crazy " de Kan Mi Yeon. /!\ J'ai un peu coupé la chanson vers la fin (pour ceux qui écouteront la musique, ils le remarqueront !)

* * *

_Je suis folle, je suis folle._

Premier regard, premier frisson. J'ai senti les prémices du véritable amour lorsque nos yeux se sont rencontrés. Ton premier sourire m'a faite chavirer... La saveur sucrée de la passion m'a laissé un goût exquis en bouche, j'en désirai toujours plus. Je suis tombée amoureuse et la folie a doucement commencé à m'engloutir. Comme si tu étais ma propre drogue, tu m'as rendu accro. Je suis dépendante de ta présence et je sais que je ne peux plus m'en passer.

_Mon cœur qui ne cesse de battre_

_Mon cœur qui ne cesse de battre_  
_Me dit d'essayer de t'appeler,_

_Et de t'envoyer des messages_

Chaque message que je t'envoie est une preuve de mon amour, pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? J'attends toujours avec impatience une réponse qui ne viendra sans doute jamais, cependant mon âme entière est dévouée à ce vain espoir. Ne me blesse pas.

_Il me dit de te suspecter_

_Je n'arrive pas à vivre parce que je suis angoissée, angoissée_

_Je suis folle parce que je veux, je veux savoir_

_Où es tu en ce moment même,_

_Et ce que tu es en train de faire_  
_Je n'arrive à rien faire à cause de mes pensées à ton égard_

Ma poitrine se comprime et la sensation de manquer d'oxygène m'asphyxie quand tu n'es plus à mes côtés. Que fais-tu ? Avec qui es-tu ? Ne peux-tu imaginer la douleur qui tranche mon esprit quand je ne te vois pas ? Je souffre, comme si un trou béant creusait ma poitrine. Une souffrance insoutenable me lacère de l'intérieur. Et mon cœur saigne, et mon cœur se déchire. J'ai mal, j'ai si mal d'être loin de toi.

_Il fait de plus en plus nuit_

_Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te contacter ? _

_Je t'envoie des messages_

_Et t'appelle_

_Des centaines de fois_

_Je deviens folle à cause de toi_

_Je deviens folle à nouveau_

Réponds-moi, parle-moi, écoute-moi. Face à cette nuit froide, je me sens seule sans ta présence à mes côtés. Je veux tant te voir, tant te toucher. La démence est maîtresse et continue de me guider. Malgré mes nombreux coups de fil, personne ne me répond. Qui est la personne qui m'empêche d'entendre le son envoutant de ta voix ? Est-ce une fille ? Ne me fais pas ça.

_Cette nuit semble interminable _

_Moi qui suis très naïve et gentille_

_Je deviens folle à cause de toi_

_Je me déteste tellement, tellement d'être comme ça_

_Je sais que je vais finir par te perdre si je continue d'agir ainsi_

T'avoir auprès de moi pour l'éternité est ma plus grande obsession. Mes sentiments sont si forts, si passionnés. Je t'aime à en être déraisonnable et ma conscience s'est envolée pour n'être qu'un grain de poussière. Je deviens folle, tu me rends folle... Et je me fiche de te blesser, tant que tu restes à mes côtés. Peu importe si tu souffres si ça me permet de te garder. Je te fais mal, Je te blesse, mais qu'importe si la douleur t'est intolérable, je te désire auprès de moi. Pourtant, je sais que tu vas finir par me haïr si je continue d'être ainsi.

_Je deviens folle à cause de toi_

_Je deviens folle de nouveau_

_Cette nuit semble interminable_

J'ai mal, j'ai si mal d'être loin de toi. Et sous cette nuit étoilée, je ferme les yeux et je ne pense qu'à toi. Je veux tant te voir, tant te toucher. Cette folie me consume, je ne désire que toi. Ne me blesse pas.

_Comment en suis-je arrivée jusque là ? _

_Depuis quand mon cœur est-il devenu malade ? _

_Il faut que j'arrête d'être obsessive_

_Ce n'est absolument pas quelque chose de normal_

Quel amour impur, quel amour malsain. La vue de ce visage égoïste qui se reflète dans mon miroir devient pénible, je me haïs d'être devenue ainsi. Aveuglée par ma crainte obsessionnelle de te perdre, j'ai embrassé tous les péchés et tous les vices de mon plein gré. Peut-être suis-je trop avare de vouloir te monopoliser, mais cette passion en moi me consume de l'intérieur, je n'ai pas la force de lui résister. Bien que j'use de toutes mes forces pour ne pas succomber, tous mes sentiments m'engloutissent comme un raz-de-marée. Je me sens si faible...

_Mais pourquoi ça ne se passe pas comme je le désire ? _

_Je sais très bien que je vais finir à nouveau blessée_

_Et que tu vas m'éviter si je continue comme ceci_

Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me regardes comme je te regarde. En gain de cause, je ne m'attire que ton dédain. Mon désir d'être aimée de toi est-il si méprisable ? Agir ainsi t'éloigne de plus en plus de moi, mais que puis-je faire d'autre ? Le désespoir m'a gagné depuis longtemps, je me perds à chercher un moyen de me faire aimer. La situation me poignarde en plein cœur, c'est comme si je mourrais à petit feu. Cet amour m'incendie, je me brûle en espérant effleurer ton cœur, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

_Je t'aime et tiens tellement à toi_

_J'essaie d'être tenace_

Mon rythme cardiaque atteint une vitesse folle dès que mes yeux se posent sur toi ou dès que j'entends ton prénom. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime ! Pourtant, tu feins de ne rien voir. Tu es si cruel. Me détourner de toi serait la meilleure solution, mais cette idée m'est insupportable. Je ne peux pas t'oublier, ton visage est encré dans mon esprit à tout jamais. Les sentiments que j'éprouve sont trop intense, trop profond pour que je puisse les effacer. Ni le temps, ni la distance n'atténueraient la profondeur de mon amour.

_Je deviens folle _

_Parce que je suis devenue folle_

_Je t'appelle de nouveau _

_Je te déteste_

_Je veux m'attacher tous les doigts_

Je te hais de me retenir prisonnière malgré toi, même si je suis celle qui m'accroche de toutes mes forces. Je voudrais partir pour enfin pour te dire adieu. Pourtant, j'ai douloureusement conscience que mes pensées ne sont plus rationnelles depuis très longtemps. L'impossibilité de me libérer des attaches de cette passion me bouleverse, si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière... Mon amour est un poison.

_Je me déteste tellement, tellement d'être comme ceci_

_Je sais que si j'agis ainsi je vais te perdre_

_Parce que je suis devenue folle_

Je déteste la moi d'aujourd'hui, celle qui ne peut se résoudre à t'abandonner. Cet amour est toxique, cependant j'aime m'enivrer de ce venin. Je suis devenue complètement folle. Agir ainsi ne m'éloigne que davantage de toi. Je sais que je vais te perdre, mais je suis déjà devenue folle.

_Parce que je suis folle_

_Je t'appelle de nouveau _

Réponds-moi, parle-moi, écoute-moi... Je veux juste entendre le son de ta voix. Juste une dernière fois.

_Je deviens folle_

_Je deviens folle_

Pardonne-moi.


	2. Beauté pure tachée par un désir impur

#2 Beauté pure tachée par un désir impur. - (Rogue) « Je la regarde, elle qui brille sous la lumière. Elle m'attire... ça me répugne. » UA

RoguexYukino. Angst, Univers Alternatif. Point de vue de Rogue. 

Par faute de circonstance, nous nous sommes rencontrés là, dans un lieu dont je me souviens à peine. Le souvenir le plus marquant était le doux halo doré qui l'avait tendrement enveloppé comme une couverture invisible. Je l'ai regardé, je l'ai admiré. Quand je l'ai vu si belle et si brillante comme un éclat de soleil, un sentiment d'injustice m'a frappé. Néanmoins, cette femme a fait naître en moi un émerveillement presque obsessionnel. Je n'ai pu qu'être ébloui par tant de beauté, avec ses courts cheveux couleur neige magnifiés par le rayonnement lumineux du soleil, faisant ressortir la douceur de ses traits qui la rendait plus angélique encore.

_ Je la désire tellement._

Sa lumière m'a toujours attiré, comme un papillon aimant se brûler les ailes, captivé par la chaleur d'une flamme. J'ai su que je la désirai, avec appréhension, avec passion. La toucher, la caresser, mes doigts tremblaient de ne pas connaitre la texture de sa peau. Oser y penser ne ferait que la souiller. Alors, je n'ai fait que la contempler de loin, taisant la voix qui me hurlait cette fascination en plein visage.

_ C'est plus fort que moi._

Je sais que la convoiter d'une façon si impure et espérer la faire basculer dans l'obscurité est immoral et malsain. Mais ma lucidité s'est enfuie et les chaînes de mon désir m'ont enclavé à elle. Mon âme entière aspire à souiller cette étoile lumineuse et terriblement envoutante, pour qu'enfin, le funeste goût du malheur caresse sa bouche.

Et un soir, les ténèbres l'ont dévoré pour la première fois. Je l'ai étreint, je l'ai caressé et son souffle est venu gémir au creux de mes oreilles. Mes attouchements l'ont emporté de plus en plus dans les abysses et le temps a perdu de sa valeur... L'obscurité nous a anéanti. Mais trop lâche pour m'aventurer, je me suis fait violence pour ne pas continuer à salir sa pureté qui, paradoxalement, je tenais malgré tout à préserver.

Le lendemain et les jours qui ont suivi, rien n'a changé et tout recommence comme un cycle infernal. Elle frappe à ma porte et je lui ouvre sans me poser plus de question. Je l'allonge à nouveau dans mon lit pour la caresser encore et encore, sans oser aller trop loin pour ne pas abîmer ma douce lumière qui brille dans la noirceur de mon monde... Ce faible éclat a rendu mon univers plus serein.

_Je deviens fou._

Comme à cet instant, où je la sens fébrile dans mes bras. À travers le rideau passe la fine lueur argentée de la Lune qui éclaire pâlement sa peau laiteuse. Mes yeux la contemplent et mes mains tremblent. Plus sa bouche laisse s'échapper des vocalises érotiques, plus je veux la découvrir dans son entièreté, arracher le tissu qui la recouvre et lui faire subir le plus délicieux des outrages. Suis-je le seul à souffrir autant, plongé entre deux souhaits contradictoires, deux caprices ? La garder lumineuse rien que moi ou la corrompre dans les ténèbres pour l'avoir à mes côtés.

_ Je me perds..._

À la différence des autres jours, mon étoile me montre ouvertement l'affection que j'ai toujours cherchée à fuir. Sa main se tend et effleure sa joue. Elle est chaude, elle est douce, comme je l'ai toujours imaginé. Imperceptiblement, un frisson parcourt mon échine. On m'a déjà frappé de colère, touché avec passion, mais jamais effleuré avec une telle marque de tendresse. Mon cœur se serre comme un étau métallique et l'envie de pleurer me submerge. Cette fille brille tellement que ça me brûle les yeux.

_Cruelle étoile, tu me tortures._

Ses petits doigts fins essuient les larmes versées, ainsi que celles qui se versent encore. Sa gentillesse me tranche la voix. Mon cœur me brûle, la sensation qu'un serpent se noue autour de mon cou m'empêche de respirer correctement. Ses gestes apaisants ne cessent de se multiplier, se voulant doux pour me mettre du baume au cœur.

_Je ne comprends pas. _

C'est comme caresser une plaie vive qui ne cicatrisera peut-être jamais. Ça ne fait que me rendre encore plus douloureusement conscient de l'écart de notre différence. Pourquoi autant de bienveillance à mon égard ? L'attention des autres ne cache qu'un désir pervers en arrière pensé, car personne n'est généreux sans être totalement désintéressé. Avec un certain fatalisme, j'ai fini par apprendre la leçon. Or, quand je la regarde, une lueur si douce au fond des yeux, tout mon être se bouleverse. Comment peut-elle respirer autant la sincérité ? Elle possède tant de droiture dans le regard que c'en est révoltant. La voir marcher dans le chemin de la lumière, tandis que je me terre dans mon trou comme un animal terrifié, est devenue insupportable. L'injustice me tord les entrailles, mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Cette image de sincérité me renvoie à mon moi pitoyable, mon moi indécis.

Le moi hypocrite.

_ Injuste, tu es injuste._

J'agrippe ses doigts que je mords légèrement, un petit gémissement surpris passe la barrière de ses lèvres suite à mon geste. Je la désire d'autant plus qu'elle me fait souffrir. Faisons-nous du mal l'un l'autre, puisque c'est ainsi que tourne le monde. La raison n'a pas sa place dans la danse charnelle de deux corps. Ma bouche effleure sa paume, embrasse son poignet et retrace une ligne visible le long de son bras. Ses doigts fins s'agrippent à moi alors que je sème un nuage de baiser autour de son cou et ma main curieuse se faufile sous sa jupe, pétrissant la chair de sa cuisse.

_ Des flammes dévastatrices nous dévorent._

Soupire ma douce étoile, et que la honte te frappe comme une épée pour t'être abandonnée à moi de façon si indécente. Chaque gémissement témoigne le plaisir obscène que tu éprouves. Est-ce si bon d'être une débauchée ?

Je veux te blesser, te sentir effleurer ma tristesse du bout des doigts pour te punir d'avoir troublé mon âme. Je céderais à mes caprices afin de noyer ce chagrin ingrat, moi qui ai toujours voulu laisser la trace noire de mes doigts malsains s'imprimer sur ta peau et que mon corps dépravé pervertisse le tien.

Je ne peux plus tolérer que tu avances dans la lumière sans moi.


End file.
